1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to scissor apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved scissor apparatus wherein the same is arranged for simultaneous clamping and severing of sutures and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various scissor structure has been provided in the prior art to effect severing of various components. A suture clamping and severing scissor is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,609 to Lasner wherein an elongate clamping member is positioned on one of a plurality of pivoted jaws of a scissor structure to enhance clamping during severing of a suture member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,819 to Johnson, et al. sets forth a scissor-like tool structure arranged for severing utilizing opposed hollow ground jaws.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,124 to Cirrhotic sets forth a handle structure providing abutment portions for enhanced grasping thereof during a severing procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,021 to White, et al. sets forth a cutting instrument utilizing cooperating jaws for severing pivotal relative to one another utilizing sleeve structure relatively mounted in a sliding relationship to effect severing of an object therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,207 to Compile sets forth a structure for the severing of various cable-like portions that are directed through aligned openings within the jaw structure of the organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved clamping scissor apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.